


An Ode To Rosé

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fireplaces, Sub David, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: You and David Tennant enjoy a bottle of rosé after a long day. The alcohol kicks in, he's looking good, and you take what you want. There isn't enough sub David fanfic out there and you're a bad bitch after all. Enjoy some fireplace sex and I do recommend pouring yourself a glass of rosé for an immersive experience.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Kudos: 16





	An Ode To Rosé

“Here, let me take your coat, its cold outside,” he says as I close the door behind me, “You look lovely.” I am wearing very little makeup and my hair is up in a bun, and yet somehow, David Tennant still finds me so attractive, considering we have been dating for some time.  
“I bought you your favorite,” he takes my hand and leads me to the living room to a spot in front of a welcoming fireplace. I take my seat as he kneels down and takes off my shoes. My poor feet are sore from work. He takes my right foot and begins to rub gently, massaging the stress of the day away. “Your hands are heaven,” I say as he continues. I ease back into the sofa, closing my eyes and taking in each stroke of his thumbs. “You do so much for your patients, I don’t know how you do it.” He kisses my feet and gazes at me with those beautiful brown eyes, “When was the last time someone has taken care of you?”  
I wonder for a bit, David has been the first man to care for me in that way that I need. I spend most of my time at the hospital, with our demanding schedules it’s rare for us to spend time together aside from our daily phone calls and texts. I do love the perfect balance of independence in our own careers as well as partnership we have mastered in our time together. “Let me take care of you for a change.” He treats me so right, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
It started with lots of communication, I’m a ‘no bullshit’ type of woman, so I will ‘tell it like it is’. I don’t like to play games (outside of the bedroom anyways) and I will make it very clear what I do like and what I don’t like. I have a very fine balance of control over all aspects of my life and I’ll be damned if someone challenges that. It is why so many relationships have failed in the past; however, when I met David at the annual benefit gala last year, I knew he was different.  
“I’ve chilled the wine for a few hours. I remember that you like it that way. Could I interest you a glass?” I give him a pleased look, a smile growing across my face, “You may. Thank you.” He kisses my toes once more before he leaves for the kitchen. I reach up and stretch my sore back and shoulders relaxing before the warmth of the fire.  
David returns with two glasses of rosé and takes a seat next to me. I’ve always loved the lovely pink hue of it. I take a sip of my wine, the cool refreshing taste of rosé tickles my tongue. I rest my head on his shoulder, he wraps his arm around me. He finishes his sip and kisses the top of my head, the flames lick aimlessly in the fireplace.  
“You weren’t really a wine person when I met you, now look at us,” I say as I turn to him and lean back on the corner of the couch. I take another sip and let my hair down from the bun. David takes in the sight of me and turns to face me as well. “Yeah really just a whiskey man before. Another reason why I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” He has a seductive smile.  
“Maybe next time we should have whiskey, surely you have a favorite.” I say sipping my wine once more. He looks so handsome wearing the sweater I bought him recently. His hair is still styled from a TV interview he had this morning, and he looks so relaxed with the light from the fire reflecting off of his face. “I do have a favorite, I’ll be sure to treat you next time.” “You always treat me,” I say through a smile, my fingers playing with the lip of my wineglass. “And you deserve it.”  
We continue like this as he tells me about his day and I tell him about mine. I tell him stories about the more humorous patients I’ve seen today and he laughs and listens. We banter, we joke around, and we let the alcohol from the wine influence our conversation. It is a perfect evening to end a long day. There is a shift in the air as he takes another sip. I watch his lips caress the glass as he tastes the wine. His eyes close as he exhales and licks his lips. The entire act was unexpectedly sensual.  
I set my wine glass on the table next to me, straighten my posture, and give him a look, “Come here,” I could feel a little smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. David sets his glass down too and narrows his eyes at me, returning that little smirk. He rises from the couch, takes a few steps and stands before me. My eyes are level with his belt. I look up at him and lean back, arms splayed along the back of the couch. “I want to take a good look at you.”  
I reach out and grasp his belt, he immediately takes the hint. He chuckles softly as he leans down and kisses my lips. I can taste the wine mixed with the sweet intoxicating scent of him. I want more of him, our mouths grow hungrier for one another as the kiss deepens. I break the kiss and stare directly into his eyes, “I want you there,” I command motioning to the area in front of the fireplace. His eyes light up and he slowly makes his way over to the spot I mentioned, hips giving a little swing. He gets down and leans up on his elbows anticipating my next move.  
I take my wine glass again and take another sip, “Take off your sweater.” This is a man who likes to perform under my direction; however, he likes to give me a little tease as well. He slowly lifts his sweater, the flames illuminate his perfect stomach, the hint of V-line drawing my eye down to his pants. I can tell from my spot on the couch that he is hard. I lick my lips as he removes the sweater over his head. His chest and arms now exposed. He is stunning.  
“Will you be taking your clothes off too?” David asks as his hand trails down his abdomen and towards his belt. “Perhaps, we’ll see.” I say spinning the wine slowly in the glass. He smiles and strokes his hand through his hair. “Now the pants, oh, and not too fast now.” He unstraps his belt and unzips his jeans.  
Every so slowly he pulls them past his narrow hips, his cock erect and ready. He starts stroking himself leisurely as he stares at me. My eyes grow wide and my mouth is agape, but I won’t lose this game of tug of war. “Don’t stop.” I say as I have another sip. He gradually speeds up his right hand, his breathing hitches every now and then. I uncross my legs, I want him so bad right now, but I know that the wait will be well worth it.

He groans and leans his head back, “No, look at me, David, don’t you dare break eye contact with me again.” I say, my eyes driving in daggers of lust and want watching him. “I’m sorry, I just want you so much right now,” he gasps. “Then tell me, love, tell me how much you want me.” I watch as his hand switches its technique and is now making deeper and longer thrusts.  
“I want to take you in front of this fireplace. I want to kiss and lick and taste every inch of your perfect skin. No, I want to go down on you, I want to make you cum over and over again with my mouth, my cock, my fingers, whatever you want. It’s yours.” He pants in between breaths. I can tell he is getting close. His muscles involuntarily flex here and there, he arches his back, he is losing control.  
“David, I want you to cum on yourself and you are going to think of everything you just said that you want to do with me while you’re doing so. You will not break eye contact with me.” I lean back and slide my hands between my legs while I take another sip of wine. I set my glass down and observe the divine creature before me.  
The fire in his eyes match that of the fireplace, his face is a mix of ecstasy and desire as he becomes undone. He shouts my name as he holds his cock against his abdomen and cums across his chest and stomach. The flames reflect off various parts of him and his body glistens as he catches his breath. I stand and walk towards him, keeping the eye contact between us. I lean next to him, stroke his hair back, and place a kiss on his forehead, “You were so good for me.”  
He closes his eyes and rest his head back. I place tender kisses around his face, down his neck, and across his chest. I whisper and praise him with how good he is as I lick his cum across his torso, relishing in the taste of him. He lets out a soft grown and grasps my hair softly tugging at the roots. I take hold of his member and softly suck on the head, the tip my tongue searching for every last drop of him.  
He lets out a surprised cry, still over sensitized. He tugs on my hair begging me to stop. I obey, but I’m certainly not done with him. I lean across him and reach my hand towards his mouth. I know exactly what he needs. He kisses my fingertips and takes my two fingers in his mouth. He moans as his tongue grazes against them and after a moment they are dripping. I remove them and he looks at me with anticipation as I slowly tease his entrance with one finger, my other hand massaging his balls. “Please,” he says.  
I slowly begin fingering him and after a bit he accepts my second finger, he lets out little gasps every time I press forward. Once I have reached my goal, I press against his sweet spot. “Oh, Fuck…” he whispers. David smiles as he arches his back, letting a tremor of pleasure escape him. I notice that his cock has grown hard once again. I stop massaging his balls and gently stroke his length.  
We are like this for a moment, him fucking into my hand and me fucking him simultaneously. He is hot, hard, and aching under my grasp. He is an absolute vision. I remove my fingers from him. I remove my dress and straddle across him, his narrow hips perfectly fit with mine. I slowly slide down his length. My breath hitches as he fills me completely, so unexpectedly big. His masculine hands rest on my hips as I slowly start fucking him. He guides me up and down his cock. The soft light of the fire highlights our features.  
David reaches for his face, licks his finger, and begins to lightly stroke my clit. I gasp at his touch and soon I could feel my hips bucking. I know I’m growing close, the feeling of his cock filling me up and his fingers against my clit is all so overwhelming. I keep riding him faster and harder, my panting matches my hips. I reach around him and grasp his hair, tugging his head back, I press my lips to his as he lets out a moan against my kiss.  
He leans up and wraps his arms around my back and I return the embrace. I leave loving scratches on his torso as he drives me harder onto his cock. He cries out into my kiss as I keep riding him, chasing my climax. “David!” I cry out as my body unfurls in waves of pleasure. I hold him close as he takes the leap with me. Our bodies entwined in a mess of sweat, kisses, and desire. He continues kissing me all over my face, soft brushes of his lips calm me down. I return those kisses, making sure to bless every freckle. Eventually, I find his lips where we linger there for what seems like eternity, simply kissing one another in bliss.  
We lay there in front of the fire as he spoons me. He runs his fingers through my hair as he tells me stories, placing kisses on my shoulder now and then. Between the heat of the fire and David’s body, I feel so warm and so loved that I never want this moment to end. As if he is reading my mind, he tucks back a strand of hair behind my ears and whispers, “Stay with me.” I smile, never feeling so sure of anything else before that moment.


End file.
